Yesterday
by AprilChloeBlue
Summary: Sequel to "But The World Keeps Turning" After the plane crash, the remaining Bellas are finally back home. Now, they face the most difficult part of being castaway: the aftermath. After everything they have been through, the Bellas have to find a way to process and cope with their newfound feelings and experiences. Things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

_A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to this new story! I strongly recommend you read (or skim over) "But The World Keeps Turning" before you start reading this story, as it's a sequel. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it._

 _There are 2 trailers available at this moment on my youtube channel: April C Blue._

 _NB: I don't make any more promises/deadlines for an update. I cannot force my writing, I learned it the hard way. I will post whenever I think my new chapter is done. Get notifications when I post by following the story!_

* * *

Chapter 1: _Darkness_

What happened on that boat could Chloe not remember. Her brain did not register anything that happened. It had gone blank mere seconds after her rapist' body had fallen to the ground. No images reached her eyes and no sound was captured by her ears. She only felt Beca's hand in hers, their fingers entangled.

Everything went by so fast. It felt like seconds when the small boat reached the city on the shore. A medical team and several ambulances were in position and rushed to the ship as they saw it approaching. Chloe just felt how Beca tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

People in white coats jumped onto the ship, taking Chloe's hand and slowly helping her to her feet. As she stood up, she lost her balance. A tall blonde medic picked her up and he wanted to carry her to an ambulance. But as soon as she felt Beca's grip slip away and felt a guy's hands on her she panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy… Calm down, everything's going to be alright…" he said and he tried to comfort her.

"No!" she screamed. "Beca!"

She squirmed to break out of his strong grip.

"Let me go!"

She managed to hit him in the stomach and with a loud thud, she fell on the hard ground, leaving a gash on her head. On her hands and knees, she crawled away from the man who tried to pick her up again. She curled up into a ball against a small stone wall on the quay. She tried to punch and kick every nurse that came close to her.

"Beca!" she shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. The whole town had come to look at the rescue of the missing girls and Chloe felt dozens of eyes leaving burns in her skin. Their looks were tangled around her neck, pressing down on her airways.

* * *

"Please! She needs help!" Stacie screamed as soon the boat got into the small harbor. "Somebody! Please!"

Immediately, three nurses jumped on board and took the girl from her. She felt how Aubrey slipped out of her safe arms and was carried quickly into an ambulance. As she sprinted to the car, the doors of the ambulance slammed shut before her. One nurse tried to talk to Stacie, but she only saw Aubrey through the glass and cried. With her fists, she slammed on the car.

"Aubrey!" her voice was hoarse.

* * *

Beca had walked together with a nurse to an ambulance when she heard Chloe's cry.

"I need to help her." Beca said and tried to run to her. The nurse stopped her.

"She's not your problem anymore, we will help her."

"She never was my problem. I need to see her."

"You're not going there, miss."

"You don't understand, she needs me..." she said as she tried to break from the nurse's grip.

"She killed him…" she saw Jesse say from the stretcher next to hers and both they watched how Bumper's body bag was zipped up.

"She killed him!" he now shouted as he jumped up. He was stopped by another nurse. "She did it! How could you do that?"

The nurse that watched over Beca looked at her as he spoke.

"I didn't… I…" Beca tried to defend herself.

"Please, get on the card, miss." the nurse sighed. "This is not important right now, you need to get to safety."

In silence, she did what she was told. But as she got in the car, she heard Chloe's scream pierce through the sky once again.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled and she tried to get up, but she was tied onto the stretcher by the nurse.

"This is for your own safety."

* * *

Hey, hey… Easy, it's me." Stacie said as she took Chloe's body and hugged it tightly.

First, Chloe fought against her arms, but as soon as she realized who it was, she stopped resisting. A group of nurses was standing in a circle around them.

"They… They want to hurt me." she sobbed.

"They are going to make us better. Everything is going to be okay."

And for a short moment, Chloe believed her.

"I'm so sorry for the things I did." she cried. Stacie stroke her bloody hair gently.

"I know. I'm sorry too."

And just when Chloe calmed down, she felt how a thin needle injected a thick liquid into her shoulder. She screamed in pain.

"What did you do!" Stacie yelled at the nurse who had injected her.

"We cannot lose more time, you all need to come with us."

Chloe saw how her friend yelled something at the nurse again and stood up. Stacie pushed the nurse away when she stepped towards Chloe, who tripped and fell down the empty syringe dropping from her hand. Chloe wanted to intervene and help her friend, but she could not move her limbs. Her mind was cloudy and the only thing she heard was the fast beating of her heart. Stacie wanted to grab the syringe, but she was violently pushed to the ground by two policemen. Her head was being pressed hard against the stones in the pavement and one cop pressed his knee into her back. Another nurse sat down on his knees as he quickly emptied another syringe into Stacie's arm. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Chloe slowly woke up, she saw flickering lights above her. She grunted as the sounds of people around her pierced through her ears. Her hands moved to her ears to cover them, but her wrists were tied to the bed she was laying on. Her eyes widened and she tried to break free. The leather straps cut into her skin as she realized she was lying on a card and the lights above her were the lights on the ceiling flashing by. For the first time in 3 months, she was inside again.

Her body twitched as she gasped for the fresh air her body had gotten used to. The toxic smell of chemicals engulfed her brain through her nose. She tried to fight again, as she was slowly being suffocated.

"She's waking up!" someone said.

"Give her another dose!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw how someone took another syringe. She tried to jump away from it, but her restraints didn't let her. She screamed as they lowered one side of her top and injected another dose of an unknown liquid into her body.

Beca's eyes fluttered open. A sharp pain in her head made her eyes squint before trying to open them again. Her whole body was sore she noticed when she moved. She tried not to move two things at the same time. Slowly, she opened her eyes. After that, she tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. She tilted her head a bit.

"Well, hello." she heard a soft male voice say.

A male, blonde, thirtysomething doctor carefully moved into her line of sight. The room in which she was only lit by a small nightlight on her left.

"Can you hear me miss Michell? Rebecca?"

She tried to respond.

"Shhh… you don't need to talk." he said. "I'm doctor Baker."

He took a small flashlight from his pocket and shined the light into her eyes while he held her lids open.

"I want you to know you're going to be okay."

The pain in her head was crushing her skull.

"You are underfed and dehydrated, but no signs of permanent damage. You may feel confused or scared. That is completely normal."

"I-..." she managed to say, before coughing, sending a sharp pain through every nerve and muscle in her body.

"Where's everyone?"

"We made the decision to let you all rest separately."

"Are they okay? What happened to Aubrey?"

"Miss Posen she… She lost a lot of blood through her cuts into her abdomen and calf. There was also water inside her lungs, which we think comes from a recent drowning, is that correct?"

Beca swallowed. "Yes."

"It will take longer for her to recover, but she should be okay. Miss Beale, she showed signs of severe psychological trauma when the paramedics tried to help her. Miss Conrad showed the same signs."

"Can I go see them?"

"You need to rest, try to sleep some more."

"You don't understand, I need to see them."

"I understand you may feel distressed, but you can see your friends later. Your family is also on their way to visit you." he said as he turned around. But halfway, he turned back.

"I understand you have been through a lot the last few months. You are assigned a psychiatrist, but I need to know if anything on that island that happened to you or your friends what is of my concern as your doctor. You mentioned miss Posen had almost drowned…" he sat down on her bed and looked friendly into her eyes.

"You are asking me what happened to Bumper."

"I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Allen was dead when the boat picked you up."

"You want to know who killed him…" Beca said softly. This was going to have consequences, she realized and her body started to tremble when she thought about it.

"Rebecca, my job is to take care of those who are in this hospital, not to solve murder investigations." he said reassuringly. "But I do need to know what happened to you and your friends over the course of your stay."

Beca looked hopelessly lost.

"Like for example," he started, "we have found traces of Scopolamine in your blood…"

"I don't…" Beca said as she shook her head.

"That's okay." the doctor said. "What do you know about miss Posen's condition?"

"She… She was taken by the guys."

"What do you mean by taken?" he asked as he made a note on the clipboard in his hands.

"She was taken against her will. We got her back one day later."

"Has she told any of you what happened to her while she was away?"

"She…" Beca thought, but she didn't recall. "No… She hasn't spoken since she returned."

The doctor sighed and went with his fingers through his hair.

"What about miss Beale?" he suddenly said looking her directly in the eye.

"She's… She was raped."

He nodded and scribbled something down on the paper again.

"Why don't you seem surprised?"

"What do you mean?" the doctor said.

"You already knew that, how did you know?"

"You know what, you should rest. We'll talk about this in the morning."

But Beca's mind couldn't rest. She needed to see the others and make sure they were okay. When the doctor had left she was alone in the room. She pulled the IV out of her arm, leaving it dripping alongside its stand. She tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Now she saw how dirty she was. Her legs were covered with a thick layer of sand and dust, which was almost carved into her skin and toenails. She placed her dirty feet on the cold tiles and stood up, using the night stand with the light to hold her up. With a few uncertain steps, she was at the doorstep. As it was night, the whole hallway was abandoned. The only light that reached the pale walls came from the moon and the stars outside, as well as the emergency exit signs. Without knowing why, she entered the hallway on her left, supporting her body by leaning on the steel bar that was attached to the wall.

Her mind was blank as she took a shaky breath. She closed her eyes as she decided to take a quick break when she saw the world spinning before her eyes. Her head rested against the wall and she looked out of the large windows on the other side of the hallway. In the distance, she saw how lights lightened the city. She wasn't even sure where she was, but she was back to the civilized world. All the people around her emitted a certain radiation, even with her being all alone in this hallway. The radiation pressed against her skin and made it harder for her to breathe and to think.

She took an uncertain step again and she arrived at another doorstep. The room was completely dark. Beca, still numb from the painkillers stumbled towards the place where her bed was in the other room, hoping that there would be a bed as well. She stumbled over the nightstand and hit her head against something when she fell on her knees. Reaching to her right, there was indeed a person and she indeed felt a person lying in the bed. Her fingertips softly traced over the body to the person's face. Her fingers brushed through locks of long hair, of which she could not define the color. In pitch black darkness, her other hand traced over the person's face, resting on a specific spot above her eyebrow. The scar her finger traced, confirmed what she had thought before.

She sat down on the bed next to the girl and rubbed her shoulder.

"Chloe…"

But when the redhead didn't respond, she laid down and hugged her for dear life.

"Chloe… I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2: Mad

_A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the huge delay. I've had a writer's block for a while now, so I hope this chapter is any good. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Chapter 2: _Mad_

It was early in the afternoon. Small beams of the sunshine cast through the roof of leaves that covered Aubrey's window mostly in the shade. She wished she could be outside to taste the sun, instead of the chemicals in this damned hospital. She had opened the window, so a small breeze was able to play with her hair.

She was sitting in a chair in front of the window. The doctors would probably put her in bed again if they saw that she had moved, just like they had done two times this day already. But sitting in front of this window, almost being able to taste the nature she had gotten used to, was the only thing that could calm her down and ease her thoughts.

In front of her, on the window frame, there was a tiny spot of sunlight visible where the sun could reach through the leaves. Slowly, she moved her hand to it, in an attempt to quench her thirst for sunlight. But just before she touched it, a voice startled her.

"Hi Miss Posen?" a tall woman with short hair walked towards her.

"I'm special agent Summers," she said, and she pointed to the brunette woman standing next to her, "and this is special agent Yellow."

She waited a moment for a response from the blonde. However, she didn't get any. Aubrey turned her body from the people talking to her to the window again, not even slightly interested in who those new people were and what they wanted from her.

"We are aware that you and your friends have stayed for a long time on the island and we're here to take your statement about what happened while you and your friends were there."

When there was still no response, she glanced over at her partner, who grabbed a small notepad from her bag.

"So, maybe you can first tell us what happened to Mr. Bumper Allen the night you got saved?" she tried. Her voice had a mean, impatient undertone.

Aubrey looked from the window to her hands, which were lying folded on her lap.

"As I said, she won't talk to anybody." Doctor Baker said who had also entered the room with the two cops. "You could maybe try later this week and start with the other girls."

"We will." Agent Summers sighed, audibly annoyed and paced out of the room.

Agent Yellow stayed a few seconds longer, looking at the broken girl in the bed. Her eyes met Aubrey's, and for a moment, she saw how broken the girl was.

"Yellow, you coming?" Agent Summers thundered from the hall.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Aubrey looked from her hands to the window frame again, but the spot of sunlight had gone. The whole window was covered in shadow.

* * *

Later that morning, Doctor Baker entered Chloe's room with another person in a white coat. Beca was sitting next to her on a chair. Beca had made a vow to herself. She would never leave the girl on her side alone again.

"Miss Beale, I'm here with doctor Huron, " Doctor Baker said. "We're here to discuss some medical issues with you."

Both girls nodded.

"This matter is rather personal, Miss Mitchell. It'd be better if you'd go to your room until we're finished with this."

"I want her to stay," Chloe said before Beca could respond. Beca's hand found Chloe's blindly. She smiled weakly at her. She was safe, and that was the only thing that mattered. Nothing that the doctor would say would hurt her more than she had been. The road from now on went uphill. Things would only become better from this point.

"Very well then."

The calmness of his voice almost made Chloe throw up. There was something wrong with her. Knowing this turned her stomach upside down.

"The night paramedics brought you, and your friends in here, we took blood samples from all of you to check for irregularities or maybe illnesses, like tropical diseases…" doctor Huron said.

"We found increased levels of certain hormones, and that's where I continued your examination. We…" Huron said, and she looked at Chloe, who looked terrified. Chloe, with her medical background, maybe had a vague idea where this was going, but she didn't let that thought inside her head. Beca, however, didn't have any clue what the doctor was talking about.

"We discovered you are pregnant." Doctor Huron said.

And with those five words, her world collapsed. Everything that had kept her sane, the ground she was standing on, crumbled away under her feet. She did not hear anything the doctors say after those five words. She did not understand the calming words Beca said to her. Her hands covered her ears to block out their murmurs and let out an ear piercing scream, which silenced everyone in that room.

"Miss Beale, we understand that you might be upset..." They started again.

"We're going to help you with this,"

"Chloe…"

"…there are many options you could consider at this point…"

"The baby is underfed, but besides that, the echo showed it's doing fine, so with the right..."

"You will get assigned to a psychiatrist…"

"Of course you can consider abortion…"

"Chloe."

"…who has specialized in these cases…"

"but you can also look at adoption homes who would love to take care of your baby…"

" _Chloe_." She suddenly hears Beca say her name. "Chloe, look at me."

The two doctors were silent for a moment.

"We'll get through this, Chloe. Together."

"Please never leave me alone again." She cried as she curled up in Beca's arms.

"I won't, Chloe."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Beca had been forced to leave Chloe's room. Doctors had assured her that Chloe would be taken care off, but despite those empty promises, Beca could not sit still. She walked from the bed to the window and back again, where she sat down for a few seconds, before standing up again. She wanted to go to Stacie too, and Aubrey, and Amy…

"Miss Mitchell, there is a family member that wants to visit you. I wanted to make sure you are okay with-…" Doctor Baker started, but he got interrupted.

"Bring them in," Beca said, almost impatiently. She sat down on her bed and looked at the door as the doctor went back to get the visitor from the hallway.

"She's ready for you sir." And with those words, a tall, dirty blonde male, a few years older than Beca busted through the door.

"Beca!" He cried out as he hugged her tightly.

His hug sent jolts of pain through her body. "Matthew, you're hurting me!"

"Oh my God!" The man immediately lets go of his little sister. Instead, his hands cupped both of her cheeks. He kissed her forehead quickly, his stubbles tickling her skin.

"I can't believe you're back…" he murmured, looking into her eyes. "I came as soon as I heard."

He looked at her as if he saw a ghost.

"How are you doing Beca?"

"I'm…" she hesitated. She had no idea how to answer this question. How was she? She was alive, so she answered: "I'm okay."

* * *

When Beca had left her room, Chloe had felt an emptiness fill the room and her heart. The nurse that had checked up on her a few seconds ago had left her room as well. She was completely alone again. Tears were burning in her eyes. She sat up on her bed and curled up her knees against her body. She thought about the little thing inside her stomach, that would grow to become a baby. But when she only thought of Bumper and Jesse, her stomach dropped as if it wanted to crush and suffocate the baby. She tried to erase the memory as she had done so many times on the island. But their evil grins were burned into her retina, even with her eyes closed.

She wanted Bumper's and Jesse's smiles to fade. In her thoughts, she traced the skin to her eyes with her fingers, letting them rest on her closed eyelids for one second. Her fingers strolled back from her neck to the valley between her breasts, towards her stomach. She would wriggle one, two… now three fingers inside her belly button. With a terrible ripping noise, she would never forget, she would pull on the skin below her fingers in the opposite direction, her skin tearing at the edge. She would cry out in pain as the dark red, almost black blood that gathered would pool over her stomach onto the white sheets she was laying on. Getting all eight fingers below the tear, she would pull harder now, causing even more, dark blood to drench her bed completely. She wouldn't care. That baby wouldn't have the same smile as them if she killed it.

The tear would be wide enough now to get her full hand inside her body. She would push her hand inside her stomach, pushing past her intestines, not caring if she damaged them or not. But she wouldn't be able to get deep enough. She would stand up and stumble towards the table on the other side of the room, where there were a bunch of pens and a pair of scissors gathered tidily in a cup. Taking the silver colored scissors first, she would collapse on the ground, her back resting against the white wall. She would wonder how much blood she would have lost, considering the bloody trail she would have left when she would have dragged her body across the ground.

Using the point of the scissors, she would stab herself in the wound she had created. She would stab herself again and again until her intestines became soup-like in structure. She would wonder why she hadn't passed out yet. And yet, there she would feel it: the small bubble in her stomach that contained her unborn child. There would be blood everywhere. Opening the handles of the scissor, she would cut out her uterus. With the bloody organ still in her hand, she would maybe take four… maybe five seconds break if she was lucky, as she panted heavily caused by the pain that would shoot through her body. With a yell, she would throw the organ across the room, against the opposing wall, leaving a bloody mark before it fell with a thud on the ground.

She would slam her hand against the pale white floor, splashing, even more, blood everywhere around her. Nurses would run inside the room, looking at what she had done to herself, but it would be too late.

"Chloe." A very familiar voice disturbed her thought. She looked to a girl in front of her, sitting on her bed. The girl had the same blue eyes and had her red hair tied tightly in a bun on the back of her head. If she had looked past that girl, she would have seen, one small boy and two girls, one older and one younger than she was were standing around her bed as well. Finally, she would see her father, the only blonde in the family, crying as he stood next to her mother.

"Hannah." She stated as if she wanted to prove she still knew her sister's name. Her voice broke, and she cried as she jumped into her arms, burying her face into the crook of her neck. Now, she felt many arms around her, taking her in a massive group hug to comfort her.

Everyone started talking at the same time, but all their words did not reach her ears. Her youngest brother climbed on top of her bed and sat himself down on his lap. Even though he was too young to understand what was happening, he still had missed his sister.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stacie walked to the small bathroom at the other side of the room. She had heard about the families that visited their loved ones. She opened the door and walked inside. A pale white light cast over the tiled walls. Her fingers brushed those tiles as she walked towards the sink. In the mirror above the sink, she saw a person in the mirror that was supposed to be her, but she hadn't seen herself in so long. She tried to look closer, inspecting each detail of her face to discover if it indeed was her. Her fingers went through her hair, which had grown noticeably. Her hair was not soft but felt and looked like strands of rope attached to her head. Her eyebrows were in an odd shape, nothing like how they were before she had left. She did not recognize the darkness in her eyes. When her eyes had been light blue when she had left (or so she remembered), her eyes almost appeared black, just like the bags below her eyes. There were lines on her face she did not recognize. Small, light lines that appeared white in this pale light were painted on her lip and above her eyebrow. Another small scar was visible just above her cheekbone. More lines, but different ones painted across her tanned skin. Broad and faded ones, like warrior stripes. She traced them with her fingers, noticing her short nails in the mirror, which she had bitten off.

Nothing she saw in that mirror reminded her of the person she used to be. She locked the door of the bathroom and turned on the shower. Gently, she got rid of the hospital gown she was wearing and dropped it on the floor. Hesitantly at first, she stepped under the shower. When the water drenched her hair and let it fall around her head in wet strands, she sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was the rain falling on her, but this felt nothing alike. She could not pretend this was the water from the river in their cave. Nothing would ever feel that way again. Everything had changed.

"Courage, dear heart." She whispered to herself. "Courage…"

She pulled her hand back and smashed the pale tiles in the shower with all force and anger she had had in her. The ceramics broke below her fist, and the sharp edges cut their way into the skin on her knuckles. She yelled out in agony as she punched the tiles again and again.

Someone was at the door. The door handle was pushed down so violently; it might as well be torn off.

"Stacie, open the door!"


End file.
